This invention relates to a bulletproof arrangement of woven, knitted or the like fabrics comprised of highly strong fibers such as aromatic polyamide fibers (aramide fibers).
It is already known to use highly strong fibers of this kind of bulletproof protective clothing. Corresponding to the respective requirements linings and insertions of hard materials such as metal, plastics material and ceramics in the form of plates and platelets are additionally provided in order to attain the desired protective effect.
It is furthermore known to increase the protective effect against the kinetic energy of a high velocity projectile impacting upon a protective clothing by larger dimensioning the said protective clothing, However, the increased volume and weight of the protective clothing result in a reduced movability of the wearer of this clothing.
Light protective vests of a fabric of aramide fibers have become known which are usable for a protection against projectiles having a kinetic energy of 500 joules =51 mkp when leaving the barrel. Higher efficiencies have up to now only been able to be achieved in the case of light protective vests by increasing the number of fabric layers or by the insertion of hard materials. This results, however, in dimensions of the vests the volume and weight of which have detrimental effects on the movability of the wearer. This is also true when more aramide fibers are used, such a vest having a weight of about 10 to 12 kp.